TUAOA A NotSoCrazy, Crazy Idea
by Chewie Cookies
Summary: After another failed date with another girl trying to get into his pants, Naruto talks to his best friend, Hinata, who, after mustering up her courage, tells him of a crazy idea. An idea so crazy, it just might work.


A Not-So-Crazy, Crazy Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of its characters.

Author's Note: This oneshot idea came to me off of the fly, after reading a few NaruHina oneshots, then one of those meaningful poem thingies people put up on their profiles, and I figured I'd write it. Don't worry, I haven't given up on my other fics (at least not the ones that are still up), and I'll get back to them right after this is posted.

Begin Story

Hinata's Point of View

I watched again as he walked away, another one of those girls who don't really care hanging onto his arm. Namikaze Naruto is one of my closest friends, and he always looks out for me, as I do for him. Sadly, that's as close as I'll probably ever get to him: a close friend.

He protects me from the many bullies at school who pick on me for my insecurities and my 'weird' eyes. I'm not blind, but for some odd reason, my lavender-colored eyes have no pupils. Naruto-kun assures me that they aren't weird. He actually thinks they look like little moons, and that someday, somebody's gonna notice just how beautiful they are.

As for what I do to look out for him... I give him a shoulder to cry on, on the anniversary of his parents' deaths. I listen to him rant after he dumps another one of the girls who just wants to get into his pants, in the hopes of getting part of his inheritance. I sighed. While his inheritance is a handsome amount, it's not like I'd need such a thing, coming from a wealthy family myself. And I'm fairly sure that, even if I were born to a poor family, I wouldn't be so shallow as to use such a sweet person as Naruto-kun in such a way.

No, I desire more from Naruto-kun than to get a shit load of money and a quick fuck. I want to marry him. I want to be the one he comes home to after a day at work. I want to cuddle with him when we go to bed at night. I want to cook wondrous dishes for him for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I want to make sweet love to him, and laugh when he passes out from joy after I tell him I'm pregnant. I want to help him name our children, change their diapers with him, help him sing them to sleep. I want to go to an amusement park with him, and hold onto him as I scream my lungs out on those roller coasters he's so fond of. (giggle) I even want to help him balance the check books when he's getting frustrated with them.

Speaking of my blonde-haired, blue-eyed, whisker-marked crush, here he comes. It looks like this Karin girl was just another one of the ones who didn't care, just as I thought...

Naruto's Point of View...

Man, I was really hoping Karin's 'dirty girl' look was just for show. It saddens me how so many girls can just give up their virginity at the drop of a hat. At least I know Hinata's not stupid enough to do something like that! Speaking of whom, it looks like she hasn't even left the table I left her at. The poor girl is too sweet for her own good. I've tried to get her to show a little more backbone, but it seems like she only does so when I'm around... weird.

"Hey, Hinata. Sorry about having you drag me out again," I said. Hinata sighed, and replied, "I keep telling you, Naruto-kun. Don't worry about it. It would take a miracle to get me to drive after such a traumatizing event, too! You're too hard on yourself. I just wish there was a way I could help more actively."

I sighed. "Hinata, you help more than enough already. You take me to counseling, you drive me to work, you listen to me bitch about the morons trying to get into my pants, you hold me whenever I break down over my parents, and you just plain put up with me in general. I really don't know what I'd do without you," I said, listing off the wonderful things she does for me with an understanding smile on her face.

"I mean, seriously, when are you going to ask for me to do something in return?" I ask, somewhat frustrated with myself. Then, it happened. Hinata got that cute blush on her cheeks, and she began fiddling with her index fingers and stammering something out.

"A-ano, y-you could... walk me up t-to the S-Starbucks near my house, and w-we could get some sweets and c-coffee... We could t-talk about whatever you want on t-the way there, and m-maybe p-play with our food l=like when we were little? I-I think that it would b-be really fun," she stuttered, her voice almost a whisper.

But I heard it. "Y-you mean, like a date?" I asked, almost not believing my ears. Sweet, shy, insecure Hinata wants a date with a moron like _me_?

Her face suddenly turned completely red. "I-If you don't want to, I-I understand, and I'll l-leave you alone for a while... M-my parents wouldn't m-mind taking you to work, if you d-don't want to s-see me for a-" she stammered out, then was interrupted when I grabbed her hand in the hopes of calming her down.

"I... I'd like that very much, Hinata-chan," I said happily, smiling warmly at her as she gazed into my eyes. I gave her a cheesy grin, and exclaimed, "This idea is so colossally, monstrously crazy! But we both know I'm a crazy guy, so it just might work!"

I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, and picked her up in the air, spinning her around as I laughed. "I love it! This is just what I needed!" I exclaimed. Soon enough, I stopped, and set a very dizzy Hinata down, holding her still to keep her steady.

"We still have plenty of time left before we have to get home, so why don't we discuss the details of our date over a bowl of ramen?" I asked, winking at her. Hinata smiled shyly, and replied, "That sounds like fun. Why don't I take us to Ichiraku's, and we can talk about it with Teuchi-san and Ayame-neechan?"

I let out a whoop into the air, and we walked over to Hinata's car, both of us hoping to enjoy more of this newly-found happiness...

Fifteen years later, normal point of view...

"And that, kiddos, is how I started dating your mother!" Naruto said happily to his son and daughter, Kazu and Suki, who were yawning due to being tired after a long day and a bedtime story.

"I'm glad Mama made you so happy, Papa," Suki yawned. Kazu nodded in agreement. "I bet you made Mama really happy, too," he said sleepily, and the two of them quickly nodded off.

Naruto carried them to bed and tucked them in, then went to the kitchen to see his beautiful wife, Hinata. "How are you?" he asked, kissing her softly. Hinata giggled. "I'm doing very well. And I have some good news!" she said happily, then gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and explained, "We're gonna have another one."

Naruto grinned. "That's the best news I've heard since the twins were born!" he said happily, then knelt down to Hinata's stomach, and whispered to his unborn baby, "I bet you're gonna be such a stinker, but it's gonna be a lot of fun having you around, ne?" He then lifted Hinata's shirt a bit and kissed her belly, causing her to let out a tiny squeak.

"Let's get to bed, honey. We can spoil the new addition when he's born," Hinata said happily. Naruto grinned, and asked, "How are you so sure it's a boy?"

"Woman's intuition, the same way I knew Suki and Kazu were going to be twins," she explained with a smile. Naruto nodded, accepting the answer, and the two of them headed to bed for some cuddling...

End


End file.
